Speech recognition systems generally use signal processing algorithms to determine the probability, based on existing language models, that a received set of speech data corresponds to a particular articulated statement. Each articulated statement consists of component parts, to include words, phonemes, and codewords, and this probability is a comparative analysis of one or more sets of these component parts. The result is a series of possible words or phrases (along with their respective probabilities) that the system believes may have been the original utterance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for determining a most probable candidate articulated statement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.